The Next Generation: Book III - The Amber Gemstone
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "The gemstones I gave to Ebony and Rosemary, they're important." Frodo explained further. "They lead to a secret cave, hidden somewhere on this island. I know the risks and the dangers. What I need to do is how to get inside and out, before something bad happens." "What's so interesting about a cave?" the pirate captain asked further. "That concerns me." Frodo admitted, politely.
1. Prologue: A Second Bargain

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the plot, my OCs and ICs, etc.

*.*.*

Welcome to Book III of the Next Generation saga!

We've come a long way on this journey. So, here's hoping events get tied up, plot points are explained and so on. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **A Second Bargain**

 _One Week Ago…_

Frodo Baggins entered the Faithful Bride tavern, half-expecting to find Samwise Gamgee, his best friend and gardener, in the inn as well. Well, he found Sam all right, talking with Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. The three hobbits called him over to the bar table, where they were ordering more to drink.

"Mr. Frodo, why did you call us here? We thought… has the raid started?" Sam asked, confused.

"About that. Where's Hook?" Frodo asked the sandy-haired gentle-hobbit.

"He's over there," Pippin said, pointing out the short-haired captain, wearing a leather jacket, sitting by himself. Frodo recognized him at once. It was as if the pirate didn't age.

"I'll be right back," Frodo said, approaching the fair faced pirate captain. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"You. I've been meaning to ask you how's your daughter. Congrats on finding her," Hook said, cheerfully.

"You seem unusually happy this afternoon," Frodo said, drinking a sip from his mug.

"And you seem to be without your family." Hook asked him, "How are things?"

"Ebony and Rosemary don't remember what happened to them. Ebony only remembers a tiny bit, but Rosemary… she was shocked to see me. She thought I was a character in one of her stories. I suppose it's true, but still…" Frodo's voice faded a little. He remembered, "I need to make another bargain with you."

"The last I recalled, you weren't up for bargaining," Hook said, serious.

"Now I am. I need Ebony and Rosemary to remember. Remember what happened," Frodo said.

"And you would give me what in return," Hook asked.

"The gemstones I gave to Ebony and Rosemary, they're important." He explained further. "They lead to a secret cave, hidden somewhere on this island. I know the risks and the dangers. What I need to do is how to get inside and out, before something bad happens."

"What's so interesting about a cave?" the pirate captain asked further.

"That concerns me." Frodo admitted, politely, "The cave's supposed to have a map, leading it further into the cave. And each gemstone that is found will guarantee access to the cave's whereabouts and what's hidden in there. You see, this Tortuga isn't like its parallel sister in the Waking World. All I can say is that the map is important to reaching the next location. It's like world jumping in a different manner."

"Why would you hide this from your wife and daughter? Don't they have a right to know what's going on?" Hook asked him.

"Ebony once knew what the cave was, where to seek it. Now, I want her and Rosemary to remember, but not just for this reason. The missing pieces of Ebony's life, including our relationship, I want back to. But since Rosemary has the amber gem, it's calling to her. Ebony knows some details, but not all of it." Frodo paused. "It's hard to explain and more difficult to track the pieces of the map. If we're lucky, we'll find the cave and start there." He asked, calmly, "I hope that covers everything."

"It's your skin, not mine. But I'll live up to my end of the bargain. Now you must live up to yours," Hook said, pointing an index finger at Frodo.

"When we find what we're searching for, my family will be reunited. The One Ring and Gollum's curse will end." Frodo admitted last, "I need to do this. I need to heal, and so does my family. I'm not giving up on them. Not this time."

"I wish you luck, lad," Hook said, drinking his fill once more. Frodo gave a small smile. Yes, he needed to find this cave. Get this mess straightened out. After eating his breakfast, Frodo left the tavern, heading back to the Heroes' University.

-.-.-

 _Today…_

"Well, don't be alarmed." Jack said. "The adventure's just begun."

However, Frodo couldn't help staring at the cool, crystal water. Water rippled and flowed, and it was truthful. As much as he would deny it… no, he needed Ebony and Rosemary to come to Tortuga. They needed their memories back. The One Ring may have given him false hope, trying as hard as it could to break him. And it nearly did.

He wanted to get his wife and daughter's memories back. Prove to them that he was right for them. And yet, even he couldn't keep the darkness out. But there was always light, wasn't there? Hopefully, his wife and daughter would understand the circumstances to which they were sailing towards Tortuga. He hoped anyway…

"Frodo, are you okay?" Ebony asked.

"What?" Frodo asked in return, facing his wife now.

"What are you thinking about?" She pressed on him.

"I'll just be glad to get out of this mess," he answered.

"Well, look no further." Jack said. Frodo looked back in time to see the docks. They had made it to Tortuga. "Right. Now on with the show."

"What show?" Ebony asked, at the same time as Rosemary.

"You'll understand. Come on," Frodo said, climbing onto the docks. Just as he touched his wife's hand, a blast of rippled light shot off. He didn't let go of Ebony until they were on the dock. Leading her off the dock and onto the white sandy beach, he caught her in his arms. He looked at Bane and Rosemary. They were feeling the same reaction as Frodo and his wife. It was then that Frodo asked Ebony, "Are you all right? Ebb?" This was the nickname he used to call his wife. Now he hoped he could say it again.

"Frodo…. I remember." Ebony said, a few tears streaming down her face. But they were tears of joy. "I remember everything. Frodo." Frodo leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Hardly letting go of her, he kissed her in a loving moment. It was just them. No one else. The second he released her, they fell into an embrace.

"I'm not letting you go," Frodo said, joyful. His wife was back, and hopefully his daughter too.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 1 Teaser:_

"What do we know about this cave?" Ebony asked Frodo, "Besides that it will break the One Ring's curse. No offense."

"Dad, why did you take me away that night?" Rosemary asked the gentle-hobbit.

"You were going to be taken either way." Frodo said, serious. "On that night, I regretted it immediately. Pirates would have taken you either way." He looked at her then. "That's beside the point. According to the Ring's curse, my family was separated, their memories taken and switched around." He looked at Ebony and Rosemary, admitting to the two women, "We were going to be separated right as you were born, Rose. I lost my family that night. Until now, that we're together, I know that curse on our family is too." He said after a pause, "The only way we're going to stop this curse is if we head to Tortuga's cave. But even then…"

"How do we get there?" Rose asked. "I don't intend on losing my family again."

"Nor I," Ebony said immediately. Frodo grinned. He couldn't help it. He was glad to have them back.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: At the Faithful Bride

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **1:**

 **At the Faithful Bride**

For a moment, there was silence. Frodo only needed to look at his daughter once to see a fog in her eyes. Did Rosemary know it was him? Did she need to look at him to realize who he was, what had happened? He guessed, as he held his wife, that she knew.

"Father," Rose asked. Frodo was startled when she swooped in and hugged him. He hadn't expected that from her. It was when they released that she asked him, "Father, why did you abandon me? And Mum, she… I only remember her once."

"You don't know me?" Ebony asked, stunned.

"I only remember you once. Otherwise, I grew up here, on Tortuga," Rose added, "for nine years." She asked them all. "Where were you all when I needed you?" She told them, firmly. "You don't even know what I've been through." She walked away towards the shoreline. Frodo followed her, wondering if she was all right. "You could have told me where I was heading. You could have been there for me."

"Rose," Frodo started. "I wanted what was best for you. What happened to you what not my fault." He sighed in defeat. "But I know I haven't been there for you. Neither has Ebony. I hope you understand."

Rose paused. She spoke, calmly, "Well, you're here now." She made a small grin, "Thank you for finding me."

"Bane found you, but…" Frodo said, "I needed to see you again. You and your mother."

"Of course. What for?" Rose asked, curious.

Frodo gave a small smile. "Come on. Let's head to the Faithful Bride. We'll talk more there." He looked at Bane, telling him, "You too, Bane."

"Oh, yes! I'll take good care of your daughter," Bane said, rushing up to Frodo and Rosemary.

"Just come on." Frodo turned to his wife, taking her hand. "We're going together."

"Thank you, Frodo," Ebony said.

And so the family, Bane included, followed the route to the port town. At last, they found the Faithful Bride… which wasn't that hard to find, an entered it. They were immediately welcomed by heroes and pirates. How these circumstances started, it was hard to say, except for the raid on the Heroes' University.

Finding a booth large enough for four, Frodo and his family sat down. Bane made sure he wasn't forgotten, sitting next to Rosemary. Frodo nearly shook his head, but then realized that Bane wasn't leaving Rose. He still didn't approve of Bane, but then he noticed Rose making eye contact with the half-wolf. Frodo attention returned to the present when his wife spoke to him.

"What do we know about this cave?" Ebony asked him, "Besides that it will break the One Ring's curse. No offense."

"Dad, why did you take me away that night?" Rosemary asked the gentle-hobbit in turn.

"You were going to be taken either way." Frodo said, serious. "On that night, I regretted it immediately. Pirates would have taken you either way." He looked at her then. "That's beside the point. According to the Ring's curse, my family was separated, their memories taken and switched around." He looked at Ebony and Rosemary, admitting to the two women, "We were going to be separated right as you were born, Rose. I lost my family that night. Until now, that we're together, I know that curse on our family is too." He said after a pause, "The only way we're going to stop this curse is if we head to Tortuga's cave. But even then…"

"How do we get there?" Rose asked. "I don't intend on losing my family again."

"Nor I," Ebony said immediately. Frodo grinned. He couldn't help it. He was glad to have them back.

"So how do we find this cave?" Rose asked.

"Well, first we need a map." Frodo pulled out from his jacket pocket a folded up map. He opened it, revealing the island Tortuga and a red X in the jungle. "And a navigator. Surely there's someone on this island who knows where to go."

"Oi! My rum," Jack Sparrow chimed in, drinking his fill of rum.

"I think we found him," Frodo said, mischievously.

"Father, do we need to trust pirates?" Rose recovered, "I know I spent nine years with them. But back then, I wasn't sure if I could trust them. And now you want to put our faith in one pirate?"

"Ah, my friends," Jack said, sliding in next to Frodo and Ebony. "How about some rum?"

"No thank you," Ebony said.

"Come on," Jack said.

"Jack," Frodo said, pointing to the map, "You wouldn't know of a way to reach this cave, do you?"

"Son," Jack said, a little drunk. "I can bring you to that cave, if you bring me more rum."

"Father, don't," Rose warned the gentle-hobbit.

"Bane," Frodo said, turning to the half-wolf. "Why don't you help Jack get his…"

"I'm staying," Bane said in disbelief. Frodo, disappointed but unsurprised, returned his attention to the pirate captain.

"Okay," Frodo said. He turned his attention to Jack Sparrow. "Listen Jack. None of my family is willing to help you find more rum."

"You figured that out right away," Rose said in the background.

"We need your help in deciphering this map," Frodo added, "and where it leads to."

"You found the right captain. I know Tortuga like back of my hand," Jack said, as a silver hook slammed against the map. Frodo looked up then, meeting the gaze of Hook.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked him.

"I may know of a way to help you out," Hook said, with a smile. He sat down next to Jack, seizing the map from him. "Ah yes. I know this area. It's by an old mill that used to run in the waking world. Now, it is here and is our only way of getting to it."

"That's great," Frodo said. "How are we to find it?"

"Hang on. Since when are you in charge?" Jack asked his pirate rival.

"I know this land, this island, in my travels," Hook said.

"Which I doubt was long ago," Frodo said.

"Right. Any chance you folks would like to join us on an adventure?" Hook asked.

"What say you to that?" Jack asked, chiming in.

"Just show us how to get there." Rose said, desperate, "I'd like to get there in time and defeat this curse."

"And we will," Hook said.

"Watch it there, son!" A pirate shouted.

"Time to go!" Jack called to Gibbs.

"Wait. What about our meals?" Rose asked, right as a couple of bags appeared in front of her and her family. Frodo chuckled, convinced that they were on the right path.

"See? You can trust us," Frodo answered.

"I'm still waiting for the right time," Rose said.

Grabbing their bags, filled with food and supplies, Frodo led his family after Jack and Hook. He looked back to see where Bane was. To his surprise, the half-wolf fell behind.

"You go! I'll meet you at the cave!" Bane said, attempting to stop the fight.

"Bane! BANE!" Rose cried, right as Frodo pulled her away from the scene.

Bane did catch up eventually. But by then, Frodo, his family and the two pirate captains led the way through the jungle. They managed to find a spot to make camp, but who knew what dangers lurked inside this forest… no, he needed to be hopeful. That was the best that he, Frodo, could expect. And as they sat down, Frodo's gaze fell towards Rose, whose head rested on Bane's pant leg. Frodo sighed behind his teeth. He supposed it was better to have Bane along. At the same time… no. Not even then.

For now, Frodo was lucky when they found that cave… if they would find the cave. He didn't know how much of the island they would search, before finding their destination. But then it seemed like every event mattered these days.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 2 Teaser:_

Frodo's dream once more involved amber flames. He could see them burning brightly as he passed through the fire. He wasn't burned, to his surprise, as if he had drunk potion to make it this way. At the end of the passageway was a long corridor. He followed the corridor for a good long minute, reaching its end with relief in his eyes.

Before him was an amber gemstone, nestled and floating on top of a stone pedestal. He was inches into grabbing the stone…

"Frodo," it was Ebony's voice. Her sweet voice, calling to him, "Frodo, wake up…"

"What?" Frodo asked, coming out of the dream and back into his sleeping body. At last, his eyes opened. Ebony, sweet Ebony, was resting next to him. He didn't want to let her go, not in this moment. It was too good…

"Frodo! Dad! It's time to wake up," Rose said, peeved.

"What time is it?" Frodo asked, sleepy-eyed.

"What time do you think?" Rose insisted. "Bane and I are making breakfast."

"Yeah, we are," Bane said, hungrily.

"What?" Frodo and Ebony asked at the same time. Frodo stood up, helping Ebony at the same time to her feet. Together, they approached the campfire, where bacon and eggs were cooking.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. 2: Father and Daughter

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **2:**

 **Father and Daughter**

Frodo's dream once more involved amber flames. He could see them burning brightly as he passed through the fire. He wasn't burned, to his surprise, as if he had drunk potion to make it this way. At the end of the passageway was a long corridor. He followed the corridor for a good long minute, reaching its end with relief in his eyes.

Before him was an amber gemstone, nestled and floating on top of a stone pedestal. He was inches into grabbing the stone…

"Frodo," it was Ebony's voice. Her sweet voice, calling to him, "Frodo, wake up…"

"What?" Frodo asked, coming out of the dream and back into his sleeping body. At last, his eyes opened. Ebony, sweet Ebony, was resting next to him. He didn't want to let her go, not in this moment. It was too good…

"Frodo! Dad! It's time to wake up," Rose said, peeved.

"What time is it?" Frodo asked, sleepy-eyed.

"What time do you think?" Rose insisted. "Bane and I are making breakfast."

"Yeah, we are," Bane said, hungrily.

"What?" Frodo and Ebony asked at the same time. Frodo stood up, helping Ebony at the same time to her feet. Together, they approached the campfire, where bacon and eggs were cooking.

"Mom, Dad, nothing happened," Rose said. "I promise."

Frodo pulled Rosemary in, whispering to her. "Rose, I don't trust Bane with you."

"But nothing happened. We just slept in. Just sleeping," Rose said.

"You two seemed very friendly last night," Frodo admitted. He told her, "I'm going to have a word with him, and then we are going to this cave."

"Frodo," Rose said, serious. "I'll admit. Hook was like a father to me for those nine years. I have very little memories of you and Mum. You both weren't there for me except for that early memory. And now that we're together, I feel like you're trying to boss me around. Do you know the first thing about parenting?" A dreadful silence fell between them. A silence that was broken when she spoke up again. "I'm sorry."

"No," Frodo said, hurting inside, "You're right. I haven't been there for you during your childhood. Neither has Ebony." He admitted, "We were all separated for years. But for a time, I did help care for you. You are my daughter and I am your father." He added, calmly, "Rose, if I were you, I'd be careful around Bane. I know we had this conversation before, but I'm telling you right now that Bane is… well, he's a wolf. Half-wolf but he can't control himself."

"Listen, let's just eat some food," Rose said.

"I just need you to trust me and your mother," Frodo said.

"Frodo – Dad, I'm fine," Rose said, taking her seat.

"Rose, just listen –" Frodo was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, if I need you to –" Rose's voice faded away. She turned her gaze back to Frodo, who was stricken. "Dad, what is it?"

"It's you and Bane. The least you could do is listen to me for once. These fits you're having… you need to learn to be mature," Frodo said.

"Dad, I'm a grown woman, okay?" Rose said, tense.

"You're not acting like an adult," Frodo said.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Bane asked, timid.

"Rose, we're going to the cave. Reverse this curse," Frodo said, his voice rising.

"And then what? Then I'll be abandoned once again? Is that what you're asking?" Rose said, her voice rising as well.

"No!" Frodo spoke more softly, doing his best to keep calm. "No. Rosemary, I just…"

"You know I'll be glad when this curse is finished." Rose said, walking away from the campfire.

"Frodo, what was that about?" Ebony asked him. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

Frodo threw a stick firmly at the campfire. "She doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"Just try," she said.

"Ebony, it's not that simple," Frodo said, his voice tense and raised. He admitted, calmly, "You don't understand."

"Frodo, this family has been separated for a long time. Shouldn't we make up for lost time?" she said.

Frodo's gaze locked with hers, for a brief moment. "Ebony. Just… don't." He stood up, approaching a bush filled with flowers. What could he do now? Rose likely wouldn't speak to him, after their argument. And Ebony. He didn't know if she would understand. But this… this was not how he hoped things would turn out. He… he didn't know what to do.

The next few seconds later, Frodo's gaze returned to Bane and Rosemary. How could Rose, his daughter, speak to Bane? But then, maybe he could trust his daughter with him… no. The gentle-hobbit couldn't think, let alone wish, that Bane would be with his daughter. And yet… oh. He needed to break this up at once. He turned to his wife, who was eating the yoke colored scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. Why did he… oh, he might as well take a sandwich of eggs and bacon.

"Is that good?" Rose asked her parents. Frodo looked up at her. She was still mad at him. "Frodo – Dad, I know you don't like it, but please speak to Bane. He's really not a bad wolf."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Frodo said, his voice even. He was surprised when Bane sat on the same log as he and Ebony.

"Hello," Bane said, chipper. "So, I was wondering if now is the time for father-son bonding time."

"Speak to Wolf," Frodo said between bites. "He's your father, not mine." He told Rose and Bane, "Well, this is edible. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bane and Rose said at the same time.

"Oh, I really need to show you the boar's nest. It's so filled with tiny little piggies," Bane said, almost pleading.

Frodo returned his gaze to Rose. However, that look in her expression was quite mischievous. Yes, she was definitely his daughter, by all accounts. But then, her expression also showed vengeance. Frodo grinned back at her, also revealing a mischievous look. Yes, this was definitely a moment between father and daughter…

"So, who else is hungry?" Ebony asked, shy but surprisingly chipper. "And where's Hook and Jack?"

"They're searching for the nearest path to the cave." Rose pointed out. "Should be any minute now."

"Good news!" Hook cried, approaching the campsite with Jack on his tail. "We found the cave and a portal. They're a mile from this campsite."

"Great. Then let's go…" Frodo said.

"Ahem!" Ebony said. That got Frodo's attention.

"When we've finished eating our morning meal," Frodo added. Sometimes his wife had ways of getting his attention. Then again, he was happy to get up and move again, even though they were in a jungle. He was grabbed by Rosemary, but only slightly. "Rosemary."

"Frodo, I wanted to talk to you. Apologize for what happened. It was wrong of me to shout like that. But at the same time, what do you think of Bane?" Rose asked.

"You can call me dad, if you wish," Frodo said. "Rose, I find Bane to be like his father. There's a lot of wolf in him."

"He's part human, too, you know," Rose said. "I think he can hear our conversation."

"I told you he's a wolf, just like his father." Frodo pointed out to her, "And you are my daughter. You have a Baggins' blood in you, Fallohide blood in there too. Don't forget who you are."

"Is it true what they say about wolves," Rose asked.

"I don't know much about wolves, but to a hobbit…" Frodo added, "Wolves and hobbits were enemies in the Shire. Still are. But werewolves… there aren't many that I know I've found in Middle-earth. Mostly, they're a myth back home. Here, they exist. And it's possible they could exist in Middle-earth, too, but there are only rumors of them there."

"So there are werewolves in Middle-earth," Rose said.

"Hey," Frodo said, grabbing lightly to Rose's arms. Not for any bad reason, but just to get his daughter's attention. "Just be careful around him. I only want what's best for you."

"You told me that once before. Twice, now that I think on it. Here, it makes three times," Rose said. Frodo chuckled. It was good he got to see his daughter in high spirits.

"Come here," Frodo said, pulling Rose into a small embrace. The hugging lasted for two long seconds, but they were worth it. The moment he released her, he touched her cheek gently, before dragging Rose a little forward until he released her. Unaware to him and Rose, Ebony and Bane watched the scene between father and daughter.

"Well, I don't know about you," Ebony told Bane, "but I think they needed this moment to themselves."

"I'm going to look for more food." Bane said, darting off and chirping, "Breakfast!" In his haste, he startled Hook and Jack Sparrow, who watched the half-wolf with interest.

"Shall I give that wolf a hard time? I think he needs a little rum," Jack said.

"Save the rum for later… or maybe right away." Hook pulled out too bottles. "Here. To a toast and for finding the cave and the portal."

"Cheers to that! Let's drink," Jack said, drinking a large gulp of the rum. He said, hoarsely, "What's in that? Mint?"

"Dacary," Hook pointed out.

"Taste's terrible," Jack said, coughing and smiling.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," Hook said, leading the way. When they neared, he called to their companions. Jack was still washing out the rum with a nearby stream. Hook told his current crew. "Lads, welcome to the Cave and its nearby portal."

*.*.*

 _Chapter 3 Teaser:_

Frodo joined his family, Bane and the two pirate captains on the ledge. Before them was a valley, complete with a waterfall and a cave across from the pool. It certainly looked heavenly, but was the water safe to drink? That was the question he asked Hook and Jack.

"It's quite safe, the last time I checked," Jack answered.

Frodo watched the two captains charge down the slope, before the hobbit led Ebony down the hill. However, Bane already took Rosemary's hand, dragging her down the slope at a slightly fast pace. Frodo heaved a deep breath. Did Bane really had to prove to him how much he was taking interest in his daughter? Frodo wasn't sure, but he had a feeling the question was already answered.

"Come on, Ebb," Frodo said, taking his wife's hand a second time. Ebony hardly said two words, for Frodo guessed she was taking her time. They traveled at their own pace. When they reached the bottom, Frodo shook his head and grinning. His and Ebony's companions were out of breath and sprawled out on the green grass. He turned to Rosemary and Bane, telling them, jokingly, "Why didn't you slow down?"

"We thought we did," Bane said, panting and scratching his head several times.

"Either way, we're here." Rosemary said, delighted.

"Yes we are," Ebony said, gleefully.

"Come on. Let's get a drink," Frodo said, approaching the water. As he took a slow gulp, his gaze peered at the water.

There was something moving beneath the pool's surface.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 3: Gurgi's Spring and the Cave

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **3:**

 **Gurgi's Spring and the Cave**

Frodo joined his family, Bane and the two pirate captains on the ledge. Before them was a valley, complete with a waterfall and a cave across from the pool. It certainly looked heavenly, but was the water safe to drink? That was the question he asked Hook and Jack.

"It's quite safe, the last time I checked," Jack answered.

Frodo watched the two captains charge down the slope, before the hobbit led Ebony down the hill. However, Bane already took Rosemary's hand, dragging her down the slope at a slightly fast pace. Frodo heaved a deep breath. Did Bane really had to prove to him how much he was taking interest in his daughter? Frodo wasn't sure, but he had a feeling the question was already answered.

"Come on, Ebb," Frodo said, taking his wife's hand a second time. Ebony hardly said two words, for Frodo guessed she was taking her time. They traveled at their own pace. When they reached the bottom, Frodo shook his head and grinning. His and Ebony's companions were out of breath and sprawled out on the green grass. He turned to Rosemary and Bane, telling them, jokingly, "Why didn't you slow down?"

"We thought we did," Bane said, panting and scratching his head several times.

"Either way, we're here." Rosemary said, delighted.

"Yes we are," Ebony said, gleefully.

"Come on. Let's get a drink," Frodo said, approaching the water. As he took a slow gulp, his gaze peered at the water.

There was something moving beneath the pool's surface. Something big and furry. Whatever the creature was, Frodo was prepared – oh. No, he wasn't prepared for the fluffy creature that flung itself out of the water and into his arms. The creature that sat on him had a high-pitched duck-like voice. Frodo was reminded of the way Gollum spoke… half a minute.

"Gurgi?" Frodo asked the furry white-and-brown creature.

"Oh Frodo!" Gurgi squeezed him in a bear hug. He released the hobbit at once, snaking his way up an apple tree. "Mmm mm. Crunchy munchies for poor Gurgi! Hehehe!" Frodo stood up right as Gurgi dropped an apple core on the grass, a few inches from the hobbit's feet. "Look out below!" The creature dropped a dozen apple cores, followed by a whole heap of apple cores from the tree. Frodo moved back just in time, but it was enough for him to be grabbed on the leg by the same creature.

"Gurgi, let go," Frodo told the creature, politely.

"Gurgi wants to be Frodo's friend!" Gurgi announced.

"He is cute," Rose said, smiling. Ebony stifled a few chuckles as best she could. But Frodo couldn't keep his eyes off either of his women… for a short time. He returned his attention back to Gurgi.

"What is this?" Frodo asked the furry white-and-brown creature.

"Food!" Gurgi announced, sliding down the apple cores. "Yummy munchies and crunchies for my good friend, Frodo Baggins."

"Frodo, I think this is a test," Ebony spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Gurgi, but I must break the One Ring's curse," Frodo said.

"Oh. More important than food?" Gurgi asked, munching on an apple core.

"Yes, I need to do this," the gentle-hobbit answered.

"But we can stay here and eat munchies…" Gurgi said, nearly fuming.

"This is important. Because if I don't do this, I might very well lose more people. And I can't risk that happening again," Frodo said.

"Then Frodo has passed the first test," Gurgi said, showing him the cave. The doors opened, revealing a dark space. "Go through there and stay to the right. If you don't stay to the right, you may very well end up going on your own separate journeys. You are here for the same quest, right?"

"Yes," Frodo and his family said.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," Gurgi said, waving his hand. "Goodbye." He zipped away, but as he did the spring's light dimmed. Frodo took this by surprise, hardly expecting what would come next would be more treacherous.

"Frodo, Rosemary," Ebony cried, in revelation. "I think – well, what Gurgi did – this is a test."

"What gave that away?" Rosemary said in admiration.

"Well, put it this way: the cave we're about to enter will give us tasks, like the Jedi, that we have to face and accomplish. Only it will test us in more than one way," Ebony explained.

"So, what's your point?" Rose asked, confused.

"The point is that, if what happened with Gurgi is true, then we're walking into a trap… and a test," Frodo added.

"You do realize how similar you two sound," Rose admitted.

"Well, Ebony's known me for a long time," Frodo said, blushing in Ebony's direction.

"Well, if we're done with this family squabble, I will take my ship and leave," Hook said, retreating up the slope.

"Wait. I thought you two were coming with us," Rose asked, dismayed.

"Here's the thing, lass," Jack said, approaching her. "You see, Hook and I are pirates, and pirates always flee from a fight."

"No they don't," Hook reiterated.

"I have to go," Jack said, darting up the slope.

"Sorry, love," Hook said.

"That's my line!" Jack said, following the pirate captain.

Rose turned to Bane and her parents. "Did you see how close Jack was to me?"

"That's Jack's way of saying hello," Frodo said, jokingly.

"Do you trust Jack?" Ebony asked, facing him.

"Well, time and time again, love. That's my line, too," Frodo said, leading her and Rosemary towards the cave. He looked back at Bane, who was staring at the sky, "Coming? I expect you won't leave Rose alone."

"Yeah," Bane said, dazed, "I was just staring at the sky, the stars, and the lovely, lovely birds in those treetops."

"Come on, Bane," Rose said, dragging the half-wolf up to her parents. Frodo grinned mischievously and knowingly. He knew his daughter couldn't keep away from Bane, but did that mean he would trust him? Oh, he would have his time with the half-wolf. He was surprised that Rose would take him into the cave. Daring the venture, Frodo turned towards his wife.

"Are you ready for this, Ebb?" Frodo asked, taking his wife's hand.

"I've been through trials before we met and reunited." Ebony admitted. "So, this is where it begins."

"Come on. We need to follow our daughter, or risk losing her again," Frodo said.

"I'm ready, Frodo," Ebony said, squeezing his hand. Frodo grinned affectionately her way.

"I knew you would." He sighed. "Okay. Let's go." Still holding Ebony's hand, Frodo led her into the darkness of the cave. This was their moment: to get rid of the One Ring's curse at long last. They would be a family yet. He was sure they would have a chance to start again. But it all began here inside this cave.

And yet, the darkness seemed like an empty void. Who knew? Frodo's hand was forced to release Ebony. She screamed. He cried out her name, "EBONY, NOOO!" And then there was nothing, except the darkness surrounding him.

The cave doors behind him slammed shut. He was alone once again.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 4 Teaser:_

Frodo wandered down the cave. He stopped in his tracks. Before him stood three tunnels. Hmm… which path should he take? The middle tunnel felt right to him, but the other two tunnels, the right tunnel had a bright light at the end and the left tunnel had torches flaming brightly. The middle tunnel hardly had any light, except for a few torches ablaze. He wasn't sure… well, the middle tunnel seemed like the right path to him.

And so he took the… well, he wanted to go to the right tunnel. It was lower but seemed like the correct path… no. What was he doing? He needed to take the right tunnel… now the right tunnel wasn't right. Well, which path was it?

"Mr. Frodo, come on!" It was Sam. Samwise Gamgee. What was he doing here? No, Frodo should just accept it. But then Sam was so real.

"You seriously can't decide which path to take." Merry said. Merry Brandybuck, his cousin.

"How are you two… here?" Frodo asked, as Pippin – Pippin Took – darted down the middle tunnel. Not wasting any further time, or questions, Frodo chased after his cousins into the middle tunnel. He hoped this was the right path…

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) Gurgi comes from Disney's animated movie "The Black Cauldron".**


	5. 4: A Lake of Lava

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **4:**

 **A Lake of Lava**

Frodo wandered down the cave. He stopped in his tracks. Before him stood three tunnels. Hmm… which path should he take? The middle tunnel felt right to him, but the other two tunnels, the right tunnel had a bright light at the end and the left tunnel had torches flaming brightly. The middle tunnel hardly had any light, except for a few torches ablaze. He wasn't sure… well, the middle tunnel seemed like the right path to him.

And so he took the… well, he wanted to go to the right tunnel. It was lower but seemed like the correct path… no. What was he doing? He needed to take the right tunnel… now the right tunnel wasn't right. Well, which path was it?

"Mr. Frodo, come on!" It was Sam. Samwise Gamgee. What was he doing here? No, Frodo should just accept it. But then Sam was so real.

"You seriously can't decide which path to take." Merry said. Merry Brandybuck, his cousin.

"How are you two… here?" Frodo asked, as Pippin – Pippin Took – darted down the middle tunnel. Not wasting any further time, or questions, Frodo chased after his cousins into the middle tunnel. He hoped this was the right path… and so his path continued. Winding and curving wherever he went. Was there no end to this tunnel?

Just like that, his friends were gone. He was alone, truly in this moment. No family, no friends, no… wait. He needed to stop that. He could get through this… then why was the path ahead of him flaming hot and sparking up the colors of red, orange and yellow. There was the One Ring, ginormous and spinning around like a coin. But it was this trivial moment that made Frodo drawn to the Ring's power.

He stood on the ledge, prepared to complete his task. The Ring was truly mesmerizing… no. Wait. He could get out of this. He could. He may have failed in the Quest the first time. This time… he could do it.

"I'm not afraid of you," Frodo said, taking a stand.

 _You should…_

"That voice," Frodo said, thinking aloud. "I've heard it before. I…" His gaze turned to the spiky armored figure, wielding a large mace. "No. N – eh." He was close to the ledge. Before he could say two words, the spiky armored figured smashed the floor. Frodo fell over, landing straight into the lava… but he wasn't dead. Opening his eyes, he found he wasn't harmed or in danger. The lava looked more like a reddish-orange lake. Onwards he dog paddled, managing to find a tunnel leading above the lava's watery surface and onto the next tunnel.

To Frodo's surprised, his clothes were drenched in water, as was the rest of him. Had he passed the test? He hardly knew, but here he was running down the tunnel, only to come face to face with the floating Ring again.

 _You want the curse reversed…_

There was that voice again. Was it coming from the Ring? Why was he so afraid of it or its powers? He tried speaking to the voice.

"Yes. How can I –" Frodo was cut off by the voice.

 _Your family must help you defeat the Ring's power… or Sauron wins once again…_

Frodo couldn't have that.

 _First, you must defeat the Ring in front of you. There are two more trials you must face and win. You won't be alone for long…_

"Uh… eh." Frodo didn't know what to do.

 _This first trial, it is you and the Ring. Your family's first trials are also alone. The second and third trials, you will work together. This is your test. You must pass it._

Frodo stared at the One Ring. It was too hard to resist.

 _You cannot escape this tunnel until you finish this task. You have what it takes inside you. You must win. This time and onwards… You can do it, Frodo Baggins… Have faith in yourself…_

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, confused.

 _A guide and your friend… Defeat the Ring once and for all… Go…_

The Ring was inching closer to him. It wanted to give him all that he desired. It was tempting, but this time… this time… this time Frodo had his family and friends he could count on. He could handle the Ring. He closed his eyes, opening them to see himself tossing the Ring into the lava. He could do this. He had it in him. The Ring was strong, it held his heart, but then so did his wife Ebony and his daughter Rosemary. They were his family.

Frodo stood up, opening his eyes and watching the Ring as it sank lower and lower. All at once, the Ring was gone, its hold growing less and less powerful. He had his heart back. He could beat this temptation. It finally ended. He passed the first test.

A metallic gate opened before him. And there was Ebony, on the other side. She was waiting for him, as were Rosemary and Bane, meeting up with them.

"Did you hear that voice, too?" Ebony asked her daughter.

"Yeah. That was strange," Rosemary said. Frodo was panting by the time he reached them. "What happened to you?"

"There's two more trials we need to face together." Frodo said. "And this time, we will need to stay together. This first trial we went was only the beginning." He asked the three, "What happened to you three?"

"I met Gollum in the tunnel." Ebony said. "At first, I was afraid of him, but I got past it. It didn't take me that long, but it was still powerful."

"I ended up separated from Bane, but had to do a puzzle. It was very logical," Rosemary answered.

"What about you, Bane?" Frodo asked him.

"It was wolf stuff. Much talk about my temptation for meat, but in the end I passed and met up with Rosemary," Bane said, smiling.

"He really was thinking about me," Rosemary said.

"Well, we are together," Bane said, clasping her shoulder.

"Well, let's go," Frodo said, finding the gate's rope. With help from Bane, he and the half-wolf managed to open the gate and keep it on the same lock. Now they were through. Now they could continue their journey onwards.

*.*.*

 **Okay. So, here I'm not sure if I need to write a flashback, in the next chapter, with Ebony, Rosemary and Bane. Let me know in your review, readers, if you want me to do this? Thanks, and thank you for reading this story so far. :) Next chapters should be just as interesting. :)**


	6. 5: A Room of Obstacles

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **5:**

 **A Room of Obstacles**

The gate slammed shut behind them. Frodo and his family, plus Bane, looked back at the passageway. Had the gate been closed on its own? Or was there something more at work here? Frodo's attention returned to his family.

"Looks like we continue on," Frodo said.

"There's mist here," Rose pointed out. Indeed, there was a hazy white mist foaming on the floor.

"Creepy," Ebony said in awe.

"Oh well! Let's go back," Bane said, terrified. However, when he reached the gate, he couldn't move it. Frodo was a little surprised.

"Can you get it?" Frodo asked, nervous.

"It's slammed shut! Cripes!" Bane said, sagging to the stone cold floor. "Now how are we to get home." He whimpered in his wolfy manner. But Frodo had to agree with him there. There wasn't any turning back now.

"Rose, tend to him," Ebony said. Frodo was stunned.

"Ebb –" Frodo was cut off by Ebony's hand.

"Give the poor half-wolf a chance," Ebony told him, "He'll be fine."

"It's Rose I'm worried about." Frodo added, "I can't believe we're bringing him along."

"I'll be good and decent." Bane said, sniffling, "I try my best."

"Yes, but your father is a half-wolf and so are you." Frodo sighed. Did he really need to say this? "It's just – hobbits don't take to wolves. We're not exactly friends with wolves." Bane whimpered again. Frodo interjected, regretting almost immediately. "All right. You can come along and help us out."

"Thank you!" Bane said in delight, embracing the gentle-hobbit. "I'll be the best son-in-law yet."

"Let's just focus on the task at hand." Frodo said, moving onwards. He told Bane last, "We'll discuss your interest in my daughter, until after we leave this cave."

"Oh, yes sir!" Bane said, darting on ahead. "I'll be a good wolfie."

"Did he really just take off without us?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Why yes, I believe he did," Ebony said.

"We need to focus on reverting the curse." Frodo said, taking Ebony's hand. "Come on."

"I'm here!" Bane said, stopping at the end of the tunnel. Frodo approached him with caution. Bane was astonished. "Come on. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Bane," Frodo said, unsure about the half-wolf.

"Hello," Bane said, meeting Rose's gaze. Frodo looked back for a moment. Bane was flirting with Rose, and she was letting him. Surely the gentle-hobbit was imagining things.

"Rose, Bane, come on," Frodo said, coming out of the tunnel, with Ebony close to him.

Out of the tunnel, the four companions entered a large chamber. Once again, Frodo was surrounded by fire, blocking the door to the next trial. Just as Frodo moved, he jumped back. Flames emerged from the floor. They had to be careful. But he and his family weren't alone. A creature slunk amongst the walls. The One Ring was back and so was the spiky armored figure with his mace. Also in the room was faces Rose hadn't expected to see. From the fire, as it dimmed and the figures were presented more closely, Frodo was stunned to see Samwise Gamgee and the Fellowship in the room as well. For Bane, he was just as surprised to see his parents, especially Wolf, in the chamber as he.

There was a lot of commotion. All four stood back to back as the faces moved more stealthily around them.

"Hold your ground! They won't hurt us – I hope," Frodo said.

"That's comforting," Rose said.

"Trust me," Frodo said.

"Trust is hard to do in this family," Rose said.

"Still," Frodo said, "We need to work together."

 _Why do you seek to decimate the curse?_

"There it is again," Frodo looked at his family, asking them, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ebony asked, confused and curious.

"I heard it, too," Rose said.

"Ebony, do you hear it – the voice?" Frodo asked her.

"I hear it," Bane said, as a manner of participation.

"Ebb," Frodo asked her.

"No. It's too much!" Ebony collapsed on the floor, as if she was in pain.

"Ebb?" Frodo looked down at her. "Ebb, what's wrong?"

"How can this be – real? Is it?" Ebony froze. "No. I can't do this. No!"

 _Help her… believe._

"Help her…" Frodo understood. Moving in front of his wife, Frodo spoke to her, "Come on, Ebb. Don't you believe me – believe this is real?"

"Eh," Ebony was distant, her gaze on the floor. "No, I can't… I have to… no."

"Mum, what's the matter?" Rose asked, confused.

"I think your mother needs to believe. To remember," Frodo said.

"Remember what?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's like with you, Rose," Frodo said. "It took a long time before you believed I existed, Bane, everyone. We need to help your mother believe again."

"Frodo…" It was the One Ring again. Frodo had enough, but no… he needed to be smart about this. He could break this curse yet. Moving Ebony's chin up, Frodo looked her in the eyes. Even taking her hand.

"Do you feel that? I'm real," Frodo said. "Ebony, I need you to remember, know what it's like to be loved. You know me, Ebb. I don't intend on losing you again. I want you to be with me. Perhaps you feel the same for me."

"Frodo," Ebony said, in revelation. "Frodo." There were tears in her eyes. Frodo embraced her, looking up to see the One Ring fade away. They had passed the second trial. Ebony returned her gaze to him. "I love you." Frodo was taken by surprise when she kissed him on the lips. They stayed that way for a good long moment, releasing when Rose got their attention. Frodo smiled, helping Ebony to her feet. "It'll take time to remember… no. It's here in this moment that I remember. I'm not letting you go either, Frodo. But then, we'll have each other."

Frodo hugged her. "It's good to see you back. I've missed you. During our separation, I hadn't stopped thinking about you. I need you, too."

"This is all well and all, but can we continue," Rose said, leading the way with Bane by her side. Frodo and Ebony locked eyes. Immediately, the two followed their daughter and half-wolf up the stairs and into the next tunnel.

The gate closed behind the four companions. They were in another dimly lit tunnel, with the only way out was to move forward. Who knew what lurked on ahead of them, but they were here now and completing the quest was all that mattered to them at this point in the quest.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. 6: The Final Trial

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **6:**

 **The Final Trial**

As they entered the tunnel, Ebony felt strange. Strange but in a good way. What had happened in the first two chambers affected her: she knew Frodo loved her. but those two trials brought out feelings of hopelessness, thoughts that she would lose her family and that she was alone, with only her hopeless thoughts to aide her. The second she and her family entered the next tunnel, what she had experienced had no dissipated.

She was back to her old self, the self that knew she cared for Frodo.

"I'm sorry for what you saw in there. Two trials and I overreacted. It was like I was back in those dark and difficult moments," Ebony said. She admitted to Frodo, "Frodo, I do care about you. And I think that's what the voice meant. We have to stick together, remind each other why we're here, or this curse…"

"Mom, don't jinx things," Rose said.

"Well, for the record, this cave is showing us our fears," Frodo said. Ebony turned her attention to him.

"How so, honey?" Ebony asked. That startled Frodo, in a good way.

"Honey?" Frodo chuckled. He gave it some thought. "I like it." He wrapped an arm around her. Ebony was surprised. "Come on. Let's keep going."

"But if you and Mom are affected by this curse, then what about me and Bane?" Rose asked, disturbed by the thought.

"The same thing that happened to your Mum and me, Rose," Frodo explained. "This cave reveals our deepest fears. My guess is that's how the Ring works. Even temptation is in the air."

"So, I will be affected by this curse?" Rose asked. "Oh no."

"Come on, Ebb, Rosie, Frodo Baggins." Bane said, exhilarated. "We're inside a cave. It's the last place you'd expect to go through trials. Come on now. We don't want to be late." He ran off, chasing after Rosemary. Ebony stared at the pair, realizing what might happen next.

"They're going to be affected by the curse next. Aren't they?" Ebony asked, looking up at her husband.

"Well, unless we all are caught in completing these trials too, Ebb," Frodo sighed, his gaze focused on his daughter and the half-wolf. "Come on. Before we miss them."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," Ebb said, grateful to have Frodo by her side. Now it was only a question of whether they should accept Rosemary with Bane.

…

Rose stopped in the middle of the next chamber. All around her, she could hear a mixture of voices. Her father, Frodo, abandoning her to the pirates. Not knowing who her parents were. Not finding the ability to forgive her parents for the abandonment. She didn't want to feel these emotions, but she was frozen in place, doomed to listen to the hissing voices, telling her she was to be alone for the rest of her life.

Bane would be gone from her. But if Bane hadn't found her, then how was she to have met her parents? Then there was her staying in Hook's care for those nine years. Would he forget about her? The pirates didn't venture into the cave. They abandoned her and her parents. Then there was losing Bane. NO! She wouldn't abandon Bane.

In her heart, what was keeping her afloat, was her parents and Bane. They had been with her the longest, in these four or five weeks… she lost track of how long it had been. The last she checked, upon arriving in Tortuga, it had been a month, close to two months. How could she feel so strongly for her parents, Frodo and Ebony? Then there was Bane. Were these feelings true?

She couldn't move. Invisible hands were keeping her there, and a shining, shimmering gold ring. It was so beautiful. It was… no. She needed to face this. She had to. She could forgive her parents. She could be with Bane. She could have it all.

Just like that, she was thrown backwards. The Ring lost its power over her. She won the fight. Now to check on her parents. And Bane. See how they were doing.

…

"Rose! Rose, I…" Bane was cut off upon entering the next chamber. He was frozen in place. Voices surrounded him, engulfing him.

He was a wolf. Hobbits didn't trust him. But Rose did. But how could he control his instincts every month. The month was nearing to a close. He did good so far. Didn't he? Why would he risk not pleasing Rose's parents and wooing Rose? Frodo would come to know him.

But the Ring was sensing his presence. He was stronger than this. Oh, the moon. Like his father Wolf, Bane couldn't control his instincts on the full moon. It was so overpowering. So lovely. He wasn't as strong as the others. Wolves howled to the moon. He was a wolf. Half-wolf.

"AWHOOOO! AWHOOO!" He howled. He couldn't help it. No! He needed to confront these instincts.

The Ring was so powerful. He was just a wolf. No! He was a half-wolf. There was human in him. He knew there was. Then there was Rose. She was so succulent. So sweet. The Ring – no! It was the moon he was calling… wait. This wasn't the moon. Oh, why did the Ring tempt him? Why – it was the Ring, of course. It tricked wolfies. He was a wolf. No, he was half-wolf. He could win this battle.

 _Take the Ring!_ His mind fought viciously with himself. _No! Don't take it – Take the Ring. Yes! No – Yes! NOOO! I can do this. Yes, you can, but how? I'll defeat the Ring and save Rose from anymore dangers. But Frodo doesn't trust you. Then I'll help him to understand that wolfies can't control their temptations. Yes, I'll tell him that – no! It's the Ring talking. I can get through this. Yes, you can! The Ring has no power over me. That's it! Say it again!_

"The Ring doesn't control me!" Bane shouted. He passed the temptation. His wolfie side was still present, but at least he knew his place. Now to court – meet Rose. "Oh Rose." He giddily approached Rose and her parents, hoping they were all right.

…

The third trial was the hardest. The second Frodo and Ebony entered the chamber, they were frozen in place. Frodo held tightly to Ebony, witnessing her, Rose and Bane caught in their own minds. Once again, Ebony closed her eyes, finding the pain too much. Frodo gazed at Rose and Bane. They were all staring at one object: the giant gold ring in the middle of the room.

The difference this time was that Frodo was completely aware of the situation, when everyone else was suffering. The Ring spoke to him again, but so did the voice.

 _You want to reverse the curse…_

"Yes," Frodo announced aloud, searching for the figure behind the voice. "How? How can I end the curse?"

 _This is your final task… do you accept it?_

"I know it is. How do I stop the curse?" Frodo asked, curious and concerned.

 _You can't…_ It was Saruman's voice. _Even you cannot see all ends. This curse will take your life._

"I'm not afraid," Frodo said.

 _You should. Why would a Halfling like you want to end the curse? Once you sail west, there is no turning back._

"No!" Frodo nearly believed these thoughts. A different voice spoke to him this time. A kinder voice.

 _Frodo, you can beat this. It is possible to travel to Middle-earth and back to the Undying Lands._

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. "Why are you telling me this now?"

 _So you can break the curse and have a family, friends and a life again._

"I can?" Frodo said. The Ring's power was taking over. It was that hint of belief that got to him. This was what he faced in Mount Doom. He had to stop it, but… no. He had his family. He could defeat the Ring. The voice became raspy again.

 _You see? Even you can defeat what is to come. You will fall, like so many in this chamber. Look around you. See the carnage that stands before you. You are weak, helpless, and your family will suffer as you have suffered. You won't return home. That is taken from you._

"No." Frodo understood. "No more lies. I have a family and friends. I will break this curse yet." Just like that, Ebony's hand vanished from his. Rose was gone and so was Bane. He was alone. The Ring was taking his heart and his mind. He collapsed on the stone floor. He felt so tired… and yet, he could beat this curse. But the hope that he had… he was about to lose everything he had. It was like Mount Doom all over again.

And there was Gollum, ready to take him down again. He struggled, but Gollum became more powerful than him. This was it. He was going to lose. He closed his eyes, expecting the creature to strangle or punch him. Neither happened. He was expecting it.

He opened his eyes. Gollum was gone. He was fine. And his family, they were around him in the chamber. Faint but visible. They were alive and well. As was he. He was going to be hurt. If Sam and Bilbo could voluntarily give up the Ring, so could he. The Ring didn't control him. He could do this.

Standing up, Frodo's gaze met that of the Ring and the spiky armored figure. No. It was Sauron. But how… no. He could do this. They couldn't hurt him now.

"Halfling…" Sauron hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you," Frodo said. "You no longer control me."

"But your family," Sauron asked.

"Is here with me. I will protect them, even after you tried to persuade me all those years ago." Frodo explained, bravely. "I had to work hard to find my family. And now that I have them, you intend to think that we would abandon each other. Well, I won't allow you to take them away from me. Not this time. No matter what. My family is here. You're the fear that I've had, ever since I had the Ring. No more. Go NOW!"

A loud screeching sound rippled right through him. His shoulder ached, as did the back of his neck. And yet, he wasn't hurt by the pain. It was as if the pain was leaving him. And it was gone. He was free of the pain, free of the Ring. Although the temptation was there, Frodo's gaze turned towards his family. They were real and they were here. All of them, including Bane. He sighed in relief.

It was good to see his family again. As for the curse, it was finally lifting. The next tunnel was opened, revealing the sunlight at the tunnel's end.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. 7: Hobbits and Wolves

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **7:**

 **Hobbits and Wolves**

Bane had finally calmed down, but that experience with the Ring and its power nearly took control over his emotions and desires. He knew his father, Wolf, had a streak of kindness and seriousness next to animal passion for his mother and himself… but still, he couldn't help but feel different, even in front of Rose and her family.

Still, he hoped they were all right. But why was he picking up a strong scent of squirrel. It must have been morning on the island of Tortuga.

"Rose," Bane said, approaching her. "Rose, how are you? Different? Me too."

"Bane, you seem jumpy today," Rose said.

"Oh, I feel more alive than ever!" Bane said, jumping up and down. "This cave makes me feel alive!"

"Bane, are you okay?" Ebony asked.

"Maybe he's affected by the curse," Frodo said. He spoke kindly to the half-wolf. "Bane, I know you've been eyeing my daughter for weeks. And yet, you come from a land filled with happy endings and curses. Don't you have that experience already?"

Bane halted. This wasn't like Rose's father to show compassion. What did he know about curses? What did Bane know about curses? He knew his father had come from a land of fairy tales. His mother grew up on Modern-Day Earth. He truly was caught between two worlds. And that saddened him. He didn't understand curses or happily ever after. What did he know?

"Bane, are you all right?" Rose asked, approaching the half-wolf.

"Grrr! I need time to think!" Bane said, strolling up the stairs and into the tunnel. He hadn't expected Rosemary or her family to chase after him. "What do you want? I'm a half-wolf. I'm only human!" He growled again, more at himself. "Cripes! Why can't I think straight? This cave. This cave has done enough damage to me. What more could it want?" He whimpered.

"It must be the aftermath of the Ring's curse." Frodo said, telling his wife and daughter. Turning to Bane, Frodo asked him, "How do you feel?"

"Like needles poking through me. Grrr! Grrh Grrrrrr! AWHOOO!" Bane sputtered. He couldn't take this. "You're not my father."

"No," Frodo said, calmly but serious. "I'm not your father. Your father's a wolf."

"Half-wolf," Bane said, alert and bewildered. "My father's a half-wolf, too. Grrrowl! Why can't I control myself? Oh yeah. AWHOOOO!"

"Bane! Bane, calm down," Frodo told him, calmly. "Bane, I know this is hard, but you can't…"

"I can't control my instincts." Bane growled, filled with angst. "I'm a wolf. I've wrong your family. Wronged Rosemary. I've done everything wrong. I've hurt people. I'm such a bad, bad animal." He calmed down, a tear streaming down his cheek. "I've done so much bad and wrong, miserable, miserableness."

"What have you done wrong?" Rosemary asked, kind. She turned to Bane, asking him, "Bane, look at me. We're trying to help you."

"I've messed with chickens, ate chickens," Bane explained. "I've done so much wrong to chickens that I can't stop. And then my forward advances to you. I am not my father. But how?" He asked, calming down, "How can I be me?"

"You could be more respectful," Frodo said, serious. "I know you're a wolf, Bane. But still…"

"You don't think I'm right for Rosemary. I'm a wolf. Half-wolf, but a wolf nonetheless. I can't help it. Do you blame me?" Bane asked.

"Yup. You're like your father," Frodo said, standing up.

"Is that good or bad?" Bane asked, quizzical.

"We'll see. We'd better leave. Go home," Frodo said, heading towards Ebony.

"Mom, Dad," Rosemary said, approaching them. "I've done some thinking and I thought I would be abandoned. But you two, you've stayed with me. I feel like I wronged you more with my outbursts and complaints."

"We forgive you," Frodo said, smiling.

"Yes," Ebony said. "But honestly Rose, I know how you feel."

Rose smiled back. "Thank you, both of you." She turned to Bane. "Listen Bane, what happened in these caves. I wasn't expecting you to show moral."

"The cave changes everyone," Bane admitted, calmly. "So, here we stand. At the beginning of our relationship."

"Really?" Rosemary said, resting her head on his shoulders. "I thought you changed."

"I have changed, and yet I haven't." Bane said last. "We're both different, as my father would say."

"It's true then, isn't it?" Rose asked, gently.

"Yes, it has," Bane said, taking her hand and leading her, with Rose's parents, out the tunnel's sunny exit.

…

At last, Frodo and his family were out of the cave's exit. They were a short distance from Tortuga. Frodo looked back, seeing to his surprise Rose holding hands with Bane. Did he miss something? Then again, he had seen another sign of Bane in the tunnel. Maybe the half-wolf had some honor in him… then again, he wondered if Bane had changed in all of two seconds.

Just as they reached the beach, Frodo looked up in surprise at the group of heroes. It was Felicity, Prince Charming and Cinderella's daughter, and with her a fangirl. The red-haired princess arrived right on time.

"Frodo, we've come to save you!" Felicity was surprised to see him. "Wait. Did we miss the whole adventure? What about the pirates?"

"Ah." Hook said, charmingly, "You're welcome to stay for a spell."

Rose and Ebony giggled. Just like pirates to show up in unexpected places. Frodo blushed in embarrassment. Well, at least the adventure wasn't too drastic. Now they could relax and just… be happy.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. 8: A Celebration Amongst Heroes

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **8:**

 **A Celebration Amongst Heroes**

In the weeks that followed, there was much celebration at the Heroes' University. The dwarves were right to be exhilarated, for new buildings were put up. New faces were found. It truly was a happy place for any hero to live under. But was that all the heroes needed: peace and love. Most thought this was the way of being a hero.

And yet, it was agreed upon that the heroes must depart from the Heroes' University. Return to their homes. The villains were already starting to become aware of the new, friendly world. But even with the chaos that was to be there, for who knew what time that wickedness would end, it didn't stop Rose and Bane from dating.

Bane really did change, since his time in the cave. On the outside, he looked just like any half-wolf's son to be. And yet, his demeanor and outlook on life was different. He could smell the flowers, chase birds around freely and still retain his wolfie appetite for meat. Aside from this, he grew into the gentlemen Frodo expected him to be. Even Bane's father noticed and sat down with him.

"Bane, if you love this girl. You should have at it," Wolf said, exhilarated. He asked his son, serious, "What's gotten into you."

"Dad, I may have mother's side of seeking reason and respect." Bane admitted. "I'm not like you."

"Of course you're not." Wolf wasn't getting through to him. Calmly, he told his son, "Go on. You do what your heart desires. Just you, no one else. It's you who makes the decisions."

"Thank you, father," Bane said, rushing off towards Rosemary.

Wolf sighed. "There's a wolf in him yet."

Aside from Wolf and Bane's issue – Frodo had to chuckle at that. Wolf's bane. It sounded familiar… oh. Now the hobbit understood. Still, he watched Bane and Rosemary as they had their moment together. Frodo attention was diverted back to his wife Ebony and Gimli with his weeks old kitten. The dwarf and kitten were an unexpected find, but then again if Gimli was happy, then who was to stop the dwarf.

"Gimli, I'm glad you've got your kitten," Frodo said.

"Yes." Gimli said, petting the feline. "Sif really does leave an impression –" His thoughts were interrupted, for a moment, by Legolas, who once again was being chased by fangirls. Gimli about had enough of this. "Excuse me, ladies, but what do you intend on doing to Legolas?"

"Bad question, Gimli," Frodo said.

"I'll pipe them down," Livia said, approaching the fangirls. Frodo shook his head, this time in amazement. He hadn't expected one of the fangirls to face her own bunch.

Still, Legolas escaped the flock of fangirls.

"I feel bad for him." Ebony said. "I wish there was something we could do to help him."

"Ebb, it's Legolas we're talking about," Frodo said.

"Yes. But I want to do something special for him. Give me two months," Ebony said.

"Okay," Frodo said, raising an eyebrow. Whatever his wife had in mind, he hoped it would be for the best. Still, he couldn't help keeping track of his daughter, especially around Bane.

…

 _Two Months Later…_

"My friends, whatever you have in mind won't work against those fangirls," Legolas said, nervous.

"Trust us, Legolas. We know what we're doing," Frodo said. He still hadn't expected being a part of Ebony's plan… or was it a scheme? Either way, they were heading for the cafeteria. He jumped a little – but then so did Legolas – at the numerous surprise scream. Frodo was impressed. The cafeteria was decked out in blues and greens. There was even a cake resembling the Greenwood, before it became Mirkwood. Frodo approached his wife with ease and splendor. "You really outdid yourself."

"I just wanted to make him happy." Ebony whispered in his ear. "I haven't seen any fangirls around. Where are they?"

"Aslan said we would need to vacate and move to a different spot." Frodo admitted. "The Ring won't be troubling us anymore."

"Where will we go?" Ebony asked, confused.

"We're taking the trip to the Grey Havens," Frodo said.

"Frodo, you're healed," Ebony said, surprised. "You are allowed to choose your path. Aslan won't let you go to the Grey Havens, until it is truly necessary. That's what he said."

"I know, but Ebb…" As he gazed at her, Frodo's heart leapt from his chest. Maybe Ebony was speaking the truth. Maybe he was allowed to stay in Middle-earth. His attention turned towards the Lion, who approached him. "Aslan."

"Frodo, I understand." Aslan said. "You can leave Middle-earth or stay… however way you wish."

"Do I have to leave soon? My wounds are healed," Frodo said.

"Yes and no. Your wounds have healed. It's the memories that stay behind." Aslan looked up at him then. "For you – and Eru Iluvatar told them thus – you need not flee Middle-earth right away. He had blessed your family. The wolves included, if that is what Rosemary chooses." He added, calmly, "You are in no present danger, wherever you go." He said, last, "It is your choosing, if you feel ready, to sail west."

"I can stay?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"Yes," Aslan said. "I will be watching you and your family. You have nothing to fear now." He walked away, right as Legolas helped cut the cake. Frodo returned his gaze to Ebony. There was new hope in her eyes.

"Well," Ebony asked her hobbit husband. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Frodo said, sighing in relief. "Maybe now is the best time to have some cake."

"I was hoping for a slice. That's why we made two cakes, for the numerous amounts of people who are here," Ebony said, grinning.

"Come on, Ebb," Frodo said, leading the way. Even he had to admit the blue and green frosted vanilla cake turned out much better than he thought. He could still smell the buttermilk icing as he wolfed the cake down. However, his attention returned to Bane, who watched him diligently.

"Look whose wolfing down a cake! No pun intended," Bane shouted in exhilaration.

"Thank you, Wolf – eh, Bane," Frodo said, not approving the interruption.

"We're both wolves, Frodo," Bane said.

"Well, Bane has spirit, doesn't he Dad?" Rosemary asked.

Frodo grinned at the two, but only for a moment. As he sat down, he was stunned by his family, who joined him at the same table. Hobbits and Wolves. How did they reach this conclusion? And yet, in many ways, he knew this wouldn't be the last time hobbits and half-wolves would be united. Then again, who was stopping Rose from being with Bane? Frodo could hardly guess. Maybe time would change them. Maybe they would stay the same. It was only a matter of time itself that these events should happen.

And that's just what he would do, for Frodo didn't wish to disappoint his daughter. If there was any reason to be disappointed.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Epilogue: A Family At Last

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **A Family At Last**

Rose stared at the small amber pendant. It was this very pendant that she showed to her father, Frodo. But would he entrust her with the pendant? Still, there must have been a reason for why she had it. And yet, it was Ebony who questioned the amber gemstone and how it was useful.

"I'll answer both your questions," Frodo said. It had been at least seven years since his family was reunited. He did love watching her children grow up, even thought they were half wolf half hobbit. And yet, his attention returned to the pendants. "Those were given to you as a promise."

"What promise is that?" Rose said. "I thought these pendants were to be used on our journey…"

"Here. Set it on the table," Frodo said, pulling out his sapphire pendant. He waited until Ebony's emerald pendant and Rose's amber pendant were set on the table, before explaining as best he could, "When these pendants were first brought to me, I almost thought they were a fluke. But now that they're united, so will our family. Watch."

Just like that, the pendants shot out light and dust, which circled the air. From that circulation, the pendants' dust came together, forming a pink heart. The dust returned to the gemstones, revealing each of their names to the adjoining crystals. When the glowing stopped, Frodo told them, "It doesn't do anything afterwards. As long as we have them, we'll be united. Without them, it won't make any difference. It's an item meant to find each other, wherever we go." He looked at Rosemary, "And when you're old enough and your children are grown, you can pass these pendants onto the next generation. And so on, and so forth."

"It's ironic the name: the next generation." Ebony said, feeling like she heard it before.

"Thank you, father," Rose said, smiling, "For showing us these."

"You're welcome." Frodo asked her in a near whisper, "Don't you have children to raise?"

"Cheeky, father. Real cheeky," Rose said, standing up and approaching her husband Bane, as well as their children. Frodo left the family to their children. However, he couldn't help but noticed Ebony approaching Bag End's kitchen window. Frodo wrapped his arms around his wife, glad to have hear by his side.

"Frodo, you know how I feel about you sneaking up on me," Ebony said, as Frodo rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now why would you think that?" Frodo chided, jokingly. "We are together, are we not?"

"We are." Ebony spoke to him, as Frodo kissed her neck. "Frodo, we have a family now. We're reunited at long last. Where will we be?"

"Right here." Frodo turned her around. "As I said, I'm looking after you and our family."

"As I you," Ebony said. "Will we always be like this? You have the gift of foresight."

"I still have that." Frodo admitted. "Ebb, trust me. Our family is safe, and will always be that way in the years to come. And we will always be here, watching over our children and grandchildren. Be glad, for we are here and Rose and Bane are with their children." He added, last, "We have all the happiness we need." He changed the subject on her. "Would you like some tea."

Ebony blushed. "I would very much like some tea."

"I'm glad." Frodo said, as he poured his wife a hot cup of tea.

And they would be together, Frodo and his family. No matter what happened next for them or wherever they would go, Frodo would always remember the day he was reunited with his family. And that's where they would stay, for years to come.

 _The End._

*.*.*

 **And with that ends the Next Generation Saga. And we've come a long way, from the moment this series was first written.**

 **I'd like to thank Sev Baggins for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. I'd also like to thank the readers for also reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this series, right to the very end. :)**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this series. I first began brainstorming this series a few years ago. And as it happened, Rosemary Blain, Bane Lewis-Wolfson and Frodo Baggins were the first three names that stuck, during the brainstorming process. It didn't take root until recently and has been a long journey in the making. So, the support was really helpful. I have also come a long way as a writer, too, which helped out this series and kept everyone in character as well – even with the back and forth movements of the characters' personalities, but I think, especially in this story, that was due to the cave and the Ring's hold over Frodo and his family.**

 **So I leave you, readers, to whichever story or series comes next. Cheers!**

 ** _Aria Breuer_**


End file.
